Darnell Turner
Darnell "Crabman" Turner is the alias given to Harry Monroe, a former government assassin who was in the Witness Protection Program. He is Joy's current husband and the father of Earl Jr. and adoptive father of Dodge. Darnell works at the Crab Shack. He keeps a pet turtle called Mr. Turtle. He graduated from college at age 14. He also is a virtuoso cellist and can identify 254 types of cheese by dick alone . He can speak French, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Dickanese and three other languages. He has black belts in three Martials Arts that end in "Do" and a white belt in the art of masturbation . He is shown to be very intelligent and calm, although no one seems to take notice. He lives in Pimmit Hills Trailer Park. After being called back to work for the government one last time in a mission with his father, Darnell was able to stop hiding and could embrace his former name of Harry Monroe, although he decided to allow his family and friends to still know him as Darnell . He was shocked to discover, after a DNA test by Earl, that he was not the paternal father of Earl Jr. as he had always thought . Family * Wife: Joy Turner * Son: Earl Jr. Turner * Adopted son: Dodge Turner * Father: Thomas Monroe * Mother: Crabman's Mother * Sister: Daneesha Monroe * Sister: Pam Monroe (deceased) * Brother: unknown (but hinted the father was the cause of death) Past life His real name is Harry Monroe . He was a former assassin in a mysterious government organization, but he left the organization and testifed against it after a mission where he was asked to kill the 9 year-old ruler of a socialist nation . After this he was placed in the Witness Protection Program, where he was dropped off in Camden County by two agents who informed him he was now to be known as "Darnell Turner". They handed him a folder with information he had to learn about his life, and left him . Darnell is a Rhodes scholar . As Darnell Establishing a life Darnell took up a job at the Crab Shack as a chef. He met Earl, Joy and Randy there and they became friends, however Earl forgot Darnell's name the next time he saw him and so simply called him Crabman . After a period of time Darnell began an affair with Joy Hickey, wife of Earl. Despite the affair Joy continued to be with Earl, who was unaware of the affair. Earl and Joy planned to have a child, however when the baby, named Earl Jr. arrived, Earl was shocked to see that he was black, proving that Joy had had an affair . After Earl was run down by a car, Joy divorced Earl whilst in hospital and kicked him out of their trailer, allowing Darnell to move in . Season 1 Earl and Darnell remained good friends despite their differences. However, Joy despised Earl for not giving her half of his lottery winnings, and so tried to kill him to get the money. She sent him poison cookies through Darnell, who decided to tell this to Earl before giving them to him. Earl changed his will so that Joy would not recieve all of his items if he died, and she decided to stop trying to kill him . and Darnell get married ]] Joy and Darnell decided to get married, but did not invite Earl. This angered Earl, especially as the wedding had been arranged for his birthday, and he crashed the ceremony and accidentally broke Joy's nose in the process. To make it up to her he agreed to pay for a new wedding, but as they worked together they became closer and Joy and Earl slept together. Darnell found out, and ran away. Earl went to find him, and said that it was Joy's fault, and that she was a "vixen". Darnell said that he thought she had changed since being with Earl, and Earl explained that when he told Joy that he wanted to tell Darnell about their sleeping together, he saw a fear in Joy's eyes he had never seen before; the fear of losing Darnell. Darnell realised that he was meant to be with Joy, and the wedding went ahead . Season 2 Joy discovered Darnell's true identity as Harry Monroe, and kicked him out of the house until he told her the truth. However, he said that he could not tell her, and if he did he would have to start his life over again, which he could not do without her as he loved her. His words swayed Joy and she let him back in the house . Season 3 Darnell helped Earl to break out of prison . Season 4 , Randy and Darnell prepare for the Halloween party ]] Darnell attended the premiere of Buddy's movie . He tried to get Willie's glass eye back from Joy when she stole it to play an I.Q. game . He assisted Joy in her efforts to hunt down the Pigsquatch . He attended Earl and Randy's cheerleading event, enthused with Camden's performance . When Catalina's nephew, Oscar, arrived in the United States in a crate, he was sent to the Crab Shack. However, Darnell was not informed of this and was shocked when Willie delivered him. Later, when Joy led a crowd of angry people to do something about the supposed voodoo tenancies of Oscar, Darnell warned Earl and Randy and helped them to temporarily avoid her . He lost his former cover, and adopted the name Marty Rosenstein . Personality Darnell is a calm and forgiving man, something which often seems to be overlooked by many. He is only shown to lose his anger once in the episode "Joy's Wedding" where Joy told him Earl slept with his mother causing him to beat him up till he told him he didn't that he slept with Joy. He is incredibly intelligent, but often does not show this except in fleeting comments. Despite the fact that he had an affair with Earl's wife, the two are still close and he often betrays the trust of Joy to assist Earl, for instance when she tried to poison him and steal his lottery winnings Darnell informed Earl , as he did when when he knew Joy was going to get Oscar for potentially having voodoo like powers which she thought he would use against her . Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell Turner, Darnell